


Just the Two of Us

by jihoonscalcium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Confessiom, Drunk Linlin lol, Im not good at tagging, M/M, Mention of Kim Jaehwan only, just read it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonscalcium/pseuds/jihoonscalcium
Summary: Guanlin comes to Jihoon's dorm and suddenly he started blabbering and accidentally confessed to Jihoon.





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Panwink are adults in here and Jihoon is just a few month solder than Guanlin:) enjoy!

Jihoon was thinking about Guanlin for the nth time already. Thinking if he should call him for a treat inside his dorm or simply get him come over to his dorm.  Guanlin was his best friend, and his crush with such tall height, gummy smile, pinkish lips and attractive dimples that makes girls swoon over him, even boys, like Jihoon.

Jihoon walked over to the window and reflected on his dorm surroundings. He had always loved the sight of tall trees and its leaves dancing and some are falling and the sun slowly disappearing from his sight. It was almost evening and it was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel delighted.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the tall figure of Lai Guanlin.

Jihoon gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an incredible mess. His friends saw him as a neat and takes care of every little things. But he wasn't prepared that he'd actually come right now. Once, he had even saved a condemned kitten that was stuck in a drain.

But not even Jihoon who had once saved a condemned kitten that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Guanlin had in store today.

Guanlin brought a medium sized plastic and he knew it was food in there. What a great timing! He quickly got changed and arranged his room.

As Jihoon stepped outside and Guanlin came closer, he could see the melted glint in his eye.

"Hey! I was about to call you to come here for food" jihoon said and took the plastic from Guanlin but the latter refused. "I can't let you carry these things. You're too fragile" he winked at the older and went inside. Leaving Jihoon with a tinted red in his cute puffy cheeks. He was supposed to be the one winking!

The two decided to eat the food Guanlin brought in front of the T.V while watching a movie. They started talking about the movie when actually Jihoon wasn't paying attention but he focused on listening to Guanlin's voice that was music to his ears. Pretending to be looking at the screen.

Jihoon then got up and went to their fridge and got a few cans of beer for the both of them. It was Saturday so they can do whatever they want.

"Woah, I look forward to just the two of  us drinking Jihoon-ah." Guanlin said and the older felt blood rushing to his face again. Luckily, the room was a bit dim so Guanlin cannot see that Jihoon was blushing.

***  
"You know, Jaehwan hyung told me that you have been liking someone already. And you didn't tell me when I'm actually your boyf- bestfriend" Guanlin said after he drank the third can of his beer. Getting a little bit tipsy already.

"That Jaehwan, that freaking piece of- okay Jihoon, calm down" jihoon murmured. He accidentally said to Jaehwan last week that he had a crush on Guanlin while picking a topic for their essay inside the library. Thankfully that loud freak didn't say it was Lai freaking Guanlin. Gosh, two freaks in one sentence.

It was 7 in the evening and Jihoon knows Guanlin is going to be sleeping at his dorm again. Just the thought of that made Jihoon's heart beat faster. 

"I-I was about to tell you that but I forgot. W-what's wrong with it?" Jihoon said.

"Nothing. Just tell me who is this guy. And what does she look like" Guanlin said opening his fifth can and drank it. Jihoon got alittle bit worried he might get drunk but the younger refused and said he can handle it. Jihoon just shook his head.

Jihoon heaved a sigh."I can't tell you his name yet. But you will know soon, or not. He's charming, tall, a genius, lovingly attitude and of course, super handsome, a boyfriend material" he said and he looked dreamily at Guanlin.

"It's a he? I thought you were straight Jihoon" Guanlin said showing a little smirk and his dimples coming out that made him look sexy. Jihoon cleared his throat and started talking again.

"What's wrong with that? I even thought you were straight too until I saw some male hunks topless inside your phone" Guanlin looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-whatever*hiccup*" From that moment Jihoon knew Guanlin was already drunk.

"Actually, I have been crushing at him for almost three years now? I even think I'm inlove-" Jihoon's words were cutted by soft lips touching his. And it was Guanlin's.

"Shut up.*hiccup* You're making me jealous about that guy" Guanlin said and Jihoon was now the one with wide eyes. He touched his lips and slowly bit it preventing to smile.

Oh god, you made my dream come true. He really became my first kiss.

"G-Guanlin-ah" jihoon said but the younger didn't give a response so Jihoon took a look at him and there, Guanlin is looking down eyes closed and already asleep.

***

Guanlin woke up with his head hurting from hungover. He looked around and he was inside Jihoon's bedroom but the older wasn't there. He must be outside.

He tried to remember what happened last night and he covered his mouth preventing it to drop as he recalled that he kissed Jihoon on the lips because he was jealous of the guy jihoon was crushing on before he drifted off to sleep.

How am I going to face him today? I lowkey confessed to him what the hel.

Then the door suddenly opened and there revealed Jihoon in his cute terno pajamas, carrying a samll tray with a soup in it and water glass.

"You're awake" "y-yeah" That was the oy word that came out from his mouth.

"Here, I made you some soup to lessen your headache"

"Thank you" Guanlin said and quickly ate the soup jihoon made. A little bit intimidated by Jihoon looking at him.

"U-uhmmm about last night-" Guanlin was interrupted by Jihoon's fingers pressing on his lips.

"Finish that food first. We'll talk about that after you eat"

How is he so calm after I kissed him? Maybe I wasn't his first kiss so it doesn't look like a big deal to dim? It was for mine because he was my first kiss.

After Guanlin finished his food Jihoon went out to wash the dishes and Guanlin turned on the t.v for entertainment.

The door opens again and Jihoon went in. He sat beside Guanlin. 

"Jihoon, a-about last night. I'm really really sorry for stealing your first kiss. Don't deny that, I'm your first kiss" Guanlin said when Jihoon was about to protest but he kept quiet.

"And you know, I was drunk last night so please let's just-" Guanlin was cutted when Jihoon smashed his lips to Guanlin who was wide eyed.

Jihoon moved his lips and Guanlin kissed back. They pulled out from the kiss.

"You actually kind of confessed to me that you're jealous when i talked about my crush" Jihoon said with a small smile visible on his face.

"Y-yeah. I-I like you.. so much. Ever since grade 8. The first time I met you and the best day of my life was when we became best friends and got closer with each other" Guanlin gulped. Jihoon gave him a warm smile and gave him a tight hug.

"J-Jihoon" he said as he tapped the back of the older. "I like you too, Guanlin" Jihoon said and he pulled out from the hug.

"B-but what about your crush?" Guanlin asked looking confused. Jihoon chuckled before answering.

"Idiot, that was you"

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was lame sorry. I ran out of ideas but still wanted to keep on writing idk what's wrong with myself today. Tune up for more drabbles! Promise I'll make it better next time:))


End file.
